criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Revenge
Sweet Revenge is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred eightieth case overall. It takes place in the Elysium Fields district of Concordia. Plot The Concordian Flying Squad went to Rockley Rochester's chocolate factory to ensure safety at Mr Alastor's third soirée. In a chocolate river, Isaac and the player found the body of Jack Goodwin, stuffed with chocolate. Mid-investigation, Evie discovered that Jack was actually a port worker who had committed theft and then disappeared to mysteriously blend in the high society. Later on, Chief Inspector Eleanor Halsted drank too much and tampered with one of Rockley's machines, causing a chocolate explosion. The team found enough evidence to arrest Violetta Blue for the murder. After denying involvement, Violetta admitted to the crime. Violetta could not stand when Jack started dating Verushka Coldwell, whom she loved. Feeling betrayed, Violetta tied Jack with licorice candies and used Rockley's Chocolometer 1000 to stuff him to death with chocolates. Judge Takakura sentenced her to 15 years in jail without parole. After the trial, Isaac and the player talked to Rockley about Mr Alastor. Although he did not know him, Rockley allowed the team to investigate the chocolate river, where they found Mr Alastor's guest list for the soirée at the factory. Per Evie, the list showed that Alastor had been calculating the odds of the likeliest victim and the likeliest killer in the parties, which led the team to believe that Alastor was organizing the soirées with the intention of having murders. Upon interrogation, Violetta said that she did not know Mr Alastor despite him predicting that she would kill Jack. Furthermore, she remembered overhearing someone talking about Alastor in the factory entrance, where the team found Seamus O'Neill's party services bike. While he did not personally see him, Seamus remembered providing services for Alastor as he was his first customer, and that his fourth soirée would take place at Prospect Gardens. After the team returned Rockley his chocolate chess set, the Squad headed to Prospect Gardens. Summary Victim *'Jack Goodwin' (found choked with chocolate in the chocolate river) Murder Weapon *'Chocolometer 1000' Killer *'Violetta Blue' Suspects RRochesterMOTPP.png|Rockley Rochester VColdwellMOTPP.png|Verushka Coldwell ARochesterMOTPP.png|Archie Rochester EHalstedMOTPP.png|Eleanor Halsted VBlueMOTPP.png|Violetta Blue Quasi-suspect(s) SO'NeillMOTPQPC177.png|Seamus O'Neill Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer drinks mint julep. *The killer has contact with horses. *The killer wears crystal beads. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes C180S1A.png|Chocolate River C180S1B.png|Candy Boat C180S2A.png|Production Line C180S2B.png|Conveyer Belt C180S3A.png|Factory Entrance C180S3B.png|Candy Booth Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Chocolate River. (Clues: Candy Bowl, Broken Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jack Goodwin; New Suspect: Rockley Rochester) *Talk to Rockley Rochester about the murder. (Prerequisite: Chocolate River investigated) *Examine Candy Bowl. (Result: Crumpled Paper; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Production Line) *Investigate Production Line. (Prerequisite: Note found; Clues: Strange Machine, Book Inscription) *Examine Strange Machine. (Result: Mechanical Hand) *Examine Mechanical Hand. (Result: Blood and Green Substance) *Analyze Blood and Green Substance. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Chocolometer 1000; Attribute: The killer drinks mint julep) *Examine Inscription. (Result: Note From Victim; New Suspect: Archie Rochester) *Ask Archie Rochester how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Note From Victim unraveled) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Candy Heart; New Suspect: Verushka Coldwell) *Ask Verushka Coldwell about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Candy Heart restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Factory Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Police Badge, Dirty Gloves, Torn Photo) *Examine Police Badge. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Eleanor Halsted) *Ask Chief Inspector Halsted what she is doing at the party. (Prerequisite: Police Badge decoded) *Examine Dirty Gloves. (Result: Chocolate) *Analyze Chocolate. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has contact with horses; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Candy Boat) *Investigate Candy Boat. (Prerequisite: Chocolate analyzed; Clues: Mushroom Box, Party Trash) *Examine Mushroom Box. (Result: Open Box) *Ask Rockley Rochester who was trying to blackmail him. (Prerequisite: Mushroom Box unlocked; Profile updated: Rockley is left-handed and drinks mint julep) *Examine Party Trash. (Result: Medicine Bottle) *Analyze Medicine Bottle. (12:00:00) *Confront Archie Rochester about his cough syrup bottle. (Prerequisite: Medicine Bottle analyzed; Profile updated: Verushka drinks mint julep) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Mysterious Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Violetta Blue) *Question Violetta Blue about the photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Violetta Blue identified; Profile updated: Violetta is left-handed and drinks mint julep) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Chief Inspector Halsted about her strange behavior. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Eleanor is left-handed and drinks mint julep; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Candy Booth) *Investigate Candy Booth. (Prerequisite: Eleanor interrogated; Clues: Victim's Wallet, Candy Flowers) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Analyze Newspaper Clipping. (06:00:00) *Ask Verushka why she didn't attend the audition. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Clipping analyzed; Profiles updated: Verushka is left-handed and has contact with horses; Rockley has contact with horses) *Examine Candy Flowers. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Examine Yellow Powder. (Result: Pollen) *Ask Violetta what the victim was apologizing for. (Prerequisite: Pollen identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Violetta has contact with horses, Archie has contact with horses) *Investigate Conveyer Belt. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Licorice Strings, Diamond Ticket) *Examine Licorice Strings. (Result: Green Fibers) *Analyze Green Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Diamond Ticket. (Result: Glass Powder) *Analyze Glass Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears crystal beads) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All That Glitters... (3/6). (No stars) All That Glitters... (3/6) *Ask Rockley Rochester if he knows about Alastor's party plans. (Available after unlocking All That Glitters...; Reward: Colorful Jacket) *Investigate Chocolate River. (Prerequisite: Rockley interrogated; Clues: Museum Stationary, Locked Box) *Examine Museum Stationary. (Result: Cryptic Notes) *Analyze Cryptic Notes. (06:00:00) *Ask Violetta if anyone knew of her plan to murder the victim. (Prerequisite: Cryptic Notes analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Factory Entrance. (Prerequisite: Violetta interrogated; Clue: Delivery Tricycle Tricycle Plaque) *Examine Faded Tricycle Plaque. (Result: Tricycle Plaque) *Ask Seamus O'Neill whether he's worked for Mr Alastor. (Prerequisite: Tricycle Plaque unraveled) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Chessboard) *Examine Chessboard. (Result: Chess Pieces) *Analyze Chess Pieces. (06:00:00) *Return the restored chess set to Rockley Rochester. (Prerequisite: Chess Pieces analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case is inspired by Roald Dahl's children's book, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *A copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray, a novel by Oscar Wilde, can be seen in the "Production Line" crime scene. *The murder weapon, Chocolometer 1000, is a reference to the Daleks from Doctor Who. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Elysium Fields